


We are making it up as we go, Cas.

by marinvm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 14, Cas loves Dean so much, Dean doesn't remember Cas, First Kiss, M/M, Memory Loss, cas in the bunker, dean loves cas so much, human!Cas, old seasons references, they actually talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinvm/pseuds/marinvm
Summary: After Michael leaves his body, Dean doesn’t remember anything about Cas.





	We are making it up as we go, Cas.

“What?”

Rowena was looking at them, her body bent slightly over the table, where an ancient spell book was lying open between her hands. 

“You heard what I said, Samuel.”

Sam took a deep breath before crossing his arms over his chest. “There has to be another way.”

“This is the only way.” Rowena said, standing up straight. She looked at Sam for a second and when she spoke again her voice was weak and tired, which was exactly how everyone had been feeling during the last couple of months. “You asked for a solution, I’m giving one to you, right now.”

“What else we need?” Mary asked. She put a hand on Sams's back, rubbing it gently. “For the spell, what else we need?”

“Nothing else.”

Sam blinked a couple of times, not sure if he heard her right and, honestly, Cas couldn't believe his ears either. “With one ingredient we would be able to save Dean from Michael? One ingredient? That's all it takes?”

“It’s definitely possible.”

“But you are not sure.”

“Sam.” Cas spoke for the first time since Rowena had requested their presence in the war room, that morning. Everyone turned to look at him and Cas knew that kind of look and he didn’t like that kind of look, that’s why he kept his attention on Rowena, without letting his eyes wandering around him any further. “You need it now?”

“As soon as you want to proceed with the plan.”

Cas took the angel blade out of his coat but Sam put his hand on it, blocking his intentions. 

“You are not doing this, Cas.”

“It’s my choice, Sam. I’m the only angel in the room ….”

Jack stopped him, clearing his throat and standing up from the chair he had been sitting on the whole time. “I could help, too.”

But neither Sam or Cas were listening to him, too busy exchanging looks to pay attention to anything else. 

“Sam, I want to do this.” Cas said, trying to reassure his friend. “Besides, it’s not like we have lots of time to think about some other plan. We have Michael, we have him right now and we also have the only ingredient we need to save Dean.”

“What if it doesn’t work?” Sam asked, his voice echoing across the room. “What if we use your grace and nothing happens?”

Cas swallowed, looking at his feet for a moment, trying to think about something to say that didn’t make him sound so desperate and ready to do anything in his power to save Dean, even giving up who he was. He wasn’t stupid, he knew very well the consequences of his choice and there was nothing he could say to make that situation look better, not matter how hard he tried … but Cas could fix this and if he had to spend the rest of life as a human to make that possible and save Dean, then there was nothing else to say.

Luckily, Mary jumped into the conversation before Cas could speak again and the attention quickly shifted away from him to her. “You should think about this some more, Cas. It’s your grace we are talking about, here.”

“You’ll be human.” Sam added, like if Cas hadn’t thought about that already. “Are you ready to go through that, again?”

Rowena cleared her throat. “It’s my obligation to inform you, Castiel, that your grace will be destroyed in the process. There won’t be a going back from this, no matter what the final outcome will be.”

Sam made a gesture with his hands, lifting them in the air for a moment, and the angel could almost hear his voice saying “See? That’s exactly what I meant." Cas sighed heavily.

“Sam, let’s say I’m not doing this. Then what? We have no idea how much longer we’ll manage to keep Michael under control and it took us almost three months to track him down and take him here. We figured out how to save Dean, Rowena found the spell and luckily we just need one simple ingredient, just one, nothing else and I’m the only one who has it. I won’t going around stealing somebody else’s grace if that’s what you were thinking ….”

“Of course not-“

“Not when I want to willingly give up mine, for this.” 

Sam exhaled slowly, pinching his nose with his fingers and when he looked up again, Cas knew it was done. “He’ll be so pissed when he’ll find out.”

Cas smiled sadly, putting the tip of the blade on the skin of his neck. Rowena immediately approached him quickly, holding a small cup in her hands. 

“He always is.” Cas said before tightening his hold around the blade and pressing it against his skin.

 

***

 

Rowena was behind Dean, chained and tied up to the chair at the moment, her hands positioned on each sides of his head, while whispering things that Cas couldn’t quite hear from that distance.

Sam and Mary were next to him, both of them tense and nervous, while Jack was waiting in the war room with Charlie and Bobby. Despite all his efforts and protests to be present, Cas wanted him as far away from this as possible.

Mary sighed, passing one hand through her blonde hair and closing her eyes for a second. Sam turned his head and he looked at his mother. He wasn’t smiling for real but for the first time in months, Sam didn’t look worried or on the verge of a mental breakdown.

“Mom, go get some sleep. There’s no need for you to be here. We are gonna call you as soon as ….”

“No.” Mary’s tone of voice was low and weak but the determination on her face was enough for Sam to drop the topic and nod a couple of times, before getting back to be focused on Dean and Rowena in front of them.

Things were quiet for some time and then, they weren’t anymore. Before Cas could even register the changing in the air, everything went dark for a second. But it was just a second though before there was light everywhere, again.

The only difference was that Dean was awake, this time. His eyes were open and he was looking at them. Rowena, always behind him, was still whispering things, with her hands on Dean’s head but there was something weird in the way she was pressing her fingers against Dean’s skin. Holding his breath, Cas realized that, somehow, Michael was trying to fight back.

Cas looked at him, he was smiling but there was nothing sweet and pure about that. Michael was just mocking them, he knew what they were trying to do. Cas could almost hear his voice, Dean’s voice, saying “You don’t believe that this is actually gonna work, do you?”

Then Rowena whispered something else and the smile on Dean’s face faded away.

“What are you-“ Michael tried to say but before he could actually complete the sentence, his whole body started to tremble so bad Cas saw the chair moving forward and leaving the floor for some seconds before touching it again.

Cas didn’t know how Rowena managed to keep his hands firmly on Dean’s head with all that movement but there she was, always behind him and always whispering things and then she screamed something in latin and the little cup, containing Cas’s grace, broke into thousand pieces and and the angelic source flew through the air like it was a bird, moving towards Dean at lighting speed. Then, under the incredulous stares of everyone in the room, it entered Dean’s body from his open mouth. 

“I thought only one angel at a time could posses a vessel!” 

“I thought that too.” 

And then, Dean started to suffocate. Mary and Sam next to him were ready to jump in, at any moment and Cas was about to do the same when Dean opened his mouth again and a strong beam of light came out of it.

Holding his breath in, Cas knew what he was looking at. He didn’t know why he was so surprised but Michael’s grace was exactly like his. Nothing more and nothing less. 

“Do we have to do something?” Mary asked unsure but none of them didn't have time to actually answer her because a second beam of light came out of Dean, leaving him passed out on the chair immediately afterwards. 

The two angelic sources floated in the air for a couple of second, before moving towards each other, at the same time.  
Cas didn’t know what he was looking at and he wasn’t even sure that all of that was actually real. But Cas’s grace was fighting hard, the ex angel could almost see, could almost feel, how mad it was, and then it just tangled itself around Michael’s grace and it tightened its old until both of them didn’t blew up, turning into shiny dust and falling on the floor.

Before any of them could actually elaborate what had just happened, Dean opened his eyes again, taking in a huge and deep breath, making all of them run close to him

“Hey, hey, Dean!” Sam took his face in his hands while Mary and Cas thought about freeing him from ropes and chains.

“Sammy!” Dean’s voice was raspy when he talked but it was his voice and Cas almost cried tears of joy at the sound of it.

“Yeah, yeah it’s me. It’s okay, it’s all over.”

Cas put a hand on his shoulder and Dean turned his face to look at him for the first time.

“He’s gone, Dean. It’s all fine, you are fine!”

Dean kept looking at him and there was something weird about that look, he wasn’t happy, he wasn’t relieved, he was … nothing. It was like he was looking at nothing instead of Cas and when he finally talked, Cas just wished he didn’t.

“Who are you?”

 

***

 

Cas was sitting at the kitchen table alone, when Sam came in.

The hunter looked around for a second before walking up to the fridge, getting two bottle of beers out of it, keeping one for himself and putting the other one on the table. Then he sit on the chair in front of Cas and then he sighed.

“He remembers everything about his life. From mom being killed by yellow eyes to us saving all these people from the apocalypse world and taking them here.” Sam stopped talking to take a sip from his bottle before starting talking again. “It’s like every single memory about you is just gone, replaced with something else. I asked him who saved him from hell years and years ago and he said Uriel.”

Cas didn’t say anything because there was nothing much to say.

“I think Michael did something to him before …” Sam took a deep breath. “We will fix this, Cas. We will fix this, too.”

“Is he okay?” Cas asked, playing with the label of his bottle.

“Yeah, he’s just tired.”

Cas nodded, opening his beer and taking a sip of it. It sucked, Cas hated it but he kept drinking it, anyway.

“That’s all that matters.”

 

***

 

Things didn’t get fixed immediately. 

Cas spent his days reading spell books with Rowena and helping around the bunker as much as he could. Charlie helped him to deal with all the human stuff that now he had to think about and that included eating, drinking, sleeping and showering as well. Between researches and taking care of Dean, Sam showed him the way around a kitchen and by the third day Cas had learnt how to cook pasta in the right way.

Dean, on the other hand, kept not remembering anything. They didn’t talk that much, actually they didn’t talk at all but one night Cas accidentally eavesdropped Sam and Dean talking about him, in the kitchen.

“He looks at me all the time” Dean had said. “I mean, every move I make his eyes are always on me. It makes me uncomfortable, man!”

“He’s worried about you. I already told you, Dean. He’s one of your closest … “ 

“I know, okay, I know but I don’t remember anything and he’s just being creepy with all the staring and stuff.” At that point, Dean’s voice had lowered considerably and Cas had to move a little bit closer to the room in order to keep hearing the two brothers talking. “Doesn’t he have a family he can go to?”

“We are his family.” Sam had said but Cas had already walked away.

 

***

 

After that night, Cas tried to reduce the staring to a minimum. He looked at Dean only when necessary, meaning almost never since they never talked, and Cas missed it. He genuinely missed looking at Dean, talking to him and just being friends with him.

Being human, on the other hand, gave Cas a lot to think about and he was very grateful for it. 

Everyone was being so helpful with him. Charlie took him and Jack shopping one day and for the first time in months, Cas felt actually relaxed and at ease in his new life. He was so happy to spend some free time with Jack, away from the bunker. They bought lots of new clothes and pajamas and they ate burgers and lots of ice cream. It was a really good day, filled with laughters and joy and normality, and once they were in the car, Cas found himself thinking that he didn’t want to go back at the bunker and face all the things that he had tried not think about for the whole afternoon.

“You love him, right?” Charlie asked him, suddenly, turning his head to look at Cas and blocking his line of thoughts.

Cas didn’t look away from the road and he kept his hands on the wheel, tightening it as much as he could.

“Yes, I do.”

 

***

 

The whole situation was getting harder and harder every day.

They were reading in the war room one morning, when Dean came in. Cas didn’t look away from the book in front of him even though every cell of his body was telling him otherwise.

“Sammy? I found this in the laundry room. Care to explain?”

Jack, next to him, held his breath for a second and then he grabbed his elbow to catch his attention. Cas looked at him confused but Jack wasn't looking at him, he was just staring at Dean.

Reluctantly, Cas turned his head toward the hunter and he held his breath.

Dean was holding his trench coat. Cas had given it to Mary a couple of days ago, once he had new clothes to wear so she could simply show him how to use the washing machine they had in the bunker. It was something new, getting rid of the only that was with him right from the start and Cas didn’t know how to feel about it. That trench coat has been with him for so long now that taking it off was like taking off a second layer of skin.

Sam cleared his throat and then looked at Cas, silently apologizing to him.

“So? Whose is this?”

Cas stood up and Dean followed his movement, looking at him with the same empty and wary look he used to look at him since he was back. 

“It’s mine...” Cas said, his voice trembling a little bit and Cas knew he was about to cry. He reached out for it and after a moment of hesitation, Dean gave it to him.

Cas took it, he smiled weakly and then he walked away. Once he left the war room, he started running through the empty hall, towards the bathroom. He closed the door, he took his clothes off and he got into the shower, still holding the trench coat in his hands and then he opened the water and he let himself enjoying it for a second, before letting tears falling down his face.

Cas loved showers. It was the only moment of his day where he could actually cry without being heard.

 

***

 

And then something changed.

It was 2 o’clock in the morning and everyone was already asleep. Everyone but Cas. He was in the kitchen reading the first Harry Potter book, a present that Sam had given him a couple of days ago after Cas had expressed his sudden appreciation for the movies, when Dean came in, wearing nothing but dark grey pants and a led zeppelin t-shirt.

“Oh.” 

Dean stopped walking as soon as he noticed Cas, sitting at the table, and Cas didn’t really know what to do to make that situation as uncomfortable as possible. So, he just closed his book and forced himself to smile, while standing up from his chair.

“Sorry, I’m gonna-“

“You don’t have to.”

Dean took a bowl from the shelf, a box of cereals, two spoons and eventually, he opened the fridge to get the bottle of milk out of it, as well. Cas kept looking at Dean, which was very weird since he had gotten pretty good at ignoring him every time they were in the same room together, and when he sit across the table in front of him, Cas had no idea what to do.

“Seriously, you can stay.” Dean repeated, noticing the confusion on Cas's face while pouring a great amount of cereal in the bowl. 

Slowly, very slowly, Cas sit back on his chair and Dean added some milk to the cereal. Then he took the two spoons, he kept one for himself and held out the other one to Cas.

“You like cereals, right?” He asked when Cas didn’t move.

“Yes.”

Dean bent his head on one side and smiled. “Then, take it.”

And Cas did. 

They spent the first five minutes in total silence, eating cereals from the same bowl and not knowing exactly what to say. Surprisingly, after the bowl was completely empty, Dean spoke again.

“I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Nightmares?”

Dean nodded one time, without looking at him. “What about you? You can’t sleep, either?”

Cas scratched the back of his neck. “I’m still getting used to the whole sleeping schedule thing!” 

“Yeah, Sam told me about that. Hey, how did you become human anyway? That must have been pretty painful, I guess.”

Cas smiled sadly. “Not as much as the afterward.”

Dean’s eyes lighted up but before he could actually ask something else, Cas stood up from his chair again, he took the book and he pressed it against his chest.

“I think I’m gonna try to get some sleep now.”

“Oh.” Dean said and Cas swore to hear some disappointment in his voice. “Okay, sure. See you tomorrow, Cas.”

The ex-angel froze on his feet and Dean looked at him confused. “Did I say something wrong?”

“You called me Cas.” That was the first time, after coming back and loosing his memories about him, that Dean had called Cas. He didn’t say Castiel, he said Cas.

“Yeah.” Dean confirmed with a shrug of his shoulders. “You don’t like it? Sam told me your name is Castiel but … “

“You can. You … “ Cas took a deep breath, trying to keep his heartbeat under control.“You always used to call me that. You gave me that nickname, that’s why everyone is calling me “Cas” today.”

Dean took his time to process the new information and Cas knew it didn’t remember that, he didn’t remember the day he called him Cas for the first time but Cas did and now it was happening all over again.

“Goodnight, Dean.” 

And then Cas run into his bedroom, with his heart pounding into his chest and a big smile on his face.

 

***

 

After that night, things started to get better. 

Dean talked to him on a daily basis now, even though he still didn’t remember anything about him. They ate breakfast together and Dean even showed him how to cook the bast bacon in the whole world or at least that’s what he said.

Sam and Mary were extremely happy about that and they couldn’t help but smiling every time they caught Cas and Dean talking or joking together again.

And now, when Dean had to go out for some beer run or to buy pizza or Chinese food, he always asked Cas to tag along and Cas didn’t hesitate in saying yes, not even a second.

He wasn’t going to lie, it was still hard but it was thanks to those moments where Dean seemed to be Dean again that Cas realized there was still hope, that he had still hope.

 

***

 

Cas, Sam and Mary were discussing in the kitchen about the possibility to go back to hunting again, when they heard the sound of something breaking into thousand of pieces on the floor.

Without wasting any time, they rushed into the war room where they found Dean sitting on the floor, looking ahead of him with his face twisted into a broken expression.

“Dean!” Sam screamed, running towards his brother. He grabbed his shoulders and he tried to get him up but Dean didn’t move.

Mary kneeled o the floor, next to his son, caressing his hair. “Dean, what happened?”

But then, Dean looked at Cas and Cas felt a chill traveling down his back.

“I almost killed you.” He whispered with a trembling voice. “You were there and I was beating you and you weren’t even reacting, I almost stabbed you with an angel blade and then I left you here, alone and bleeding!" Dean looked at his hands like if he could actually see Cas's blood on them. "Why you didn’t react, Cas??? Why did you let me do that to you?”

“Dean … “ Cas whispered and he tried to touch him, to let him know that it was all okay but the hunter got up before Cas could actually put his hand on his shoulder and he was shaking his head at that point, saying no a couple of times before leaving the room and running away from them as fast as possible.

The three adults didn’t move, completely speechless.

 

***

 

“So we don’t need a spell to get Dean’s memory back anymore?”

Rowena nodded. "You wanted a faster solution I know but I believe that Dean’s memories are still in there and the more you two talk ..” Rowena looked at Cas while saying this. “… the easier it will be for him to remember everything.”

 

***

 

Cas was still awake when Dean knocked on his door, one night.

“Cas? It’s me. Can I come in?”

Cas put his book on the nightstand next to his bed and cleared his throat,. Then he said “Yes, Dean, come in.”

“Sorry about the time.” Dean said while closing the door behind his back. “I just.. I was wondering if could stay here, tonight.”

“Of course, Dean.”

The hunter nodded, then he moved close to the bed and he laid on it, right on the covers, with his eyes glued to ceiling. 

“How are you feeling?” Cas asked looking at him.

Instead of answering that question, Dean said, “I’m remembering things.”

“I know, Rowena suggested that if we talked more and we spent more time together maybe you could get your m-“

“Why are you here, Cas?”

Cas squinted his eyes, caught completely off guard. “What?”

Dean turned his head to look at him. “After everything that happened to you, why are you still here? On earth? With us?”

There were so many things that Cas wanted to say but he couldn’t, not in that moment. He wanted to touch Dean’s hand and hold it while telling him how much he loved him, how much he meant to him but he couldn’t, he couldn’t and Cas hated his life so much.

So he just smiled weakly and said. “Because you and Sam are my family.”

 

***

 

Cas was out for a morning run with Sam, when Dean found out about his recent death. 

They both knew there was something off the moment they set foot back at the bunker and heard nothing but silence. It was like everyone was still asleep and Cas started to think, maybe, that was it, there was nothing to worry about because everyone was simply still asleep.

But then, they found Mary leaning against the wall outside Dean’s room and Cas knew that something was definitely wrong.

“He woke up screaming about Cas being dead.” Mary explained when she saw them approaching her. “I tried to reassure him, that it was just a dream, that you were alive now but he just kept screaming and … “ Mary stopped talking leaving the rest to their imagination.

“He’s remembering you getting killed by Lucifer.” 

Cas looked at the door and without saying anything else he opened it, entering the room.

Dean was sitting on the floor, with his back against the bed. He was staring ahead of him and he kept doing that even when Cas sit on the floor, their shoulders touching each other. When Dean talked, his voice was broken and weak and Cas had never wanted to hug someone so bad in his entire existence.

“You died in front of me.” 

It wasn’t a question but Cas answered to it anyway.

“Yes, I did.”

“I didn’t do anything to help you.”

“There was nothing you could do.” Cas said, touching Dean’s shoulder and finally Dean turned to look at him when he added, “But I’m here, now.”

“You are here now.” Dean repeated and his voice was so low that Cas almost had to read his lips to understand what he was saying. “But I can’t even remember you.”

“It’s not your fault.”

Dean lowered his eyes and then he put his hand on Cas’s, stroking the soft skin with his thumb.

“I’m so sorry, Cas.”

“I’m so sorry too, Dean.”

 

***

 

Dean and Sam were helping Cas cleaning his room when Dean found it.

It wasn’t like Cas was trying to keep it hidden from everyone, of course, but now that Dean had seen it ….that was certainly something else to explain and Cas had really no idea how to do that without implying things that maybe Dean wasn’t actually ready to hear.

“Uhm.” Dean said holding the mixtape in one hand, after reading the label on it.

“What’s that?” Sam asked walking up to Dean so he could get a closer look.

“It’s …uhm … it’s a mixtape.” Cas explained scratching the back of his neck. “You gave it to me, some time ago. I tried to give it back to you once but you said-“

“That it’s a gift and you keep those.” Dean completed the sentence for him, still looking at the little object in his hands. Then he looked at Cas and he smiled at him and that was the biggest smile that Cas has ever seen. “I remember it.”

And Cas smiled back.

 

***

 

Cas just fell asleep when someone woke him up, again.

He opened his eyes and it took him some minutes before he could recognize Dean’s face in the dark.

“Dean.” Cas said and his voice was so hoarse he had to clear his throat a little bit before he was able to talk again. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Dean shook his head, smiling. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” Then he took the covers and he threw them away from Cas’s body. “Get dressed. I’m taking you somewhere.”

“What?” Cas asked more confused than ever. “Dean, what are yo-“

“C’mon, 10 minutes. I’ll wait you in the car.”

 

Cas didn’t ask any more questions once they were in the car and Dean didn’t talk to him for the whole journey, as well.

They stopped for coffee though, for which Cas was extremely grateful since he couldn't keep his eyes open and then they were on the road again. 

At some point Cas fell asleep, his head against the window but when he opened his eyes, the car wasn’t moving anymore. Dean was next to him and he smiled softly when Cas rubbed his eyes, repressing a yawn.

“Let’s go.” Dean just said, getting out of the car and Cas had no other option but following him outside.

The barn was the first thing that Cas noticed and not because it was huge and impossible to miss. Cas could have recognized that barn everywhere. He knew that barn, he remembered what happened in that barn, how things had started to fall apart the moment he set foot in it for the first time.

But why did Dean take him there?

He looked at him but when he was finally ready to ask some questions, Dean started walking towards it and Cas just followed his steps. His heart was racing and his chest was filled with so much hope because maybe, maybe things were about to change. Why on earth Dean would have taken him here, otherwise? Cas couldn’t believe it was just a coincidence, he just couldn’t.

Once they were inside, Cas found himself smiling without even knowing it. Everything was exactly how he remembered it and if he got close enough he could almost see the black sigils that Dean and Bobby had painted on the entire wall, years and years ago.

“I dreamed about this barn, tonight.”

“That’s why you brought me here?” 

Dean nodded. “The dream didn’t show me anything expect this barn. You weren’t there, I wasn’t there and Bobby wasn’t there either and when I woke up I just … just remembered some things of that day and I had to take you here.”

“What do you remember?”

Dean took a couple of steps forward until he was in the middle of the barn and then he turned around to face Cas and only then, he started talking again.

“I remember you walking in through that door and there were sparks, like fireworks, surrounding you everywhere. You were wearing that trench coat and a blue tie and you hair was sticking up like if you had just had the wildest sex on earth and then you walked up to me and I asked you who you were and you said …. “ Dean closed his eyes trying to remember but Cas came to his aid.

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

“Yes.” Dean said, nodding while taking some steps towards him. “ And after thanking you for that, I stabbed you.”

Cas laughed, shaking his head to the memory. “Yes, yes you did.”

Dean laughed too, always walking towards him. Once they were facing each other again, Dean took a deep breath and he looked right into his eyes and for the first time since he was back, Cas could almost recognize the look he was giving him. It wasn’t empty, it wasn’t wary … Dean was looking at him like he once used to, like if he cared about him, like if he loved him too and Cas felt the sudden urge of crying right in front of him, because of that.

“You are the one who saved me from hell.”

“Yes.”

“And you gave up your grace to save me from Michael.”

“Yes.”

They were extremely close to each other now, Cas could actually count the freckles on Dean’s face from that distance. 

“Why are you still here?”

Cas smiled before answering that question, knowing exactly what to say this time, because there was nothing holding him back, nothing that kept him from saying what he had always wanted to say since the day he met Dean.”Because I love you.”

And then, Dean was kissing him.

 

***

 

Dean was driving back home when he reached out for Cas’s hand.

The ex-angel didn’t hesitate a second. He took Dean’s hand and their fingers intertwined so easily it was like they were meant for it since forever. 

“So, what now?” 

Dean smiled, squeezing Cas’s hand some more, before taking his eyes off the road to look at him and smile again.

”We are making it up as we go, Cas.”


End file.
